Alyn Baratheon
Alyn Baratheon is the ex-Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. The great-grandson of King Renly Baratheon, Alyn succeeded his father as Lord upon his death, but quickly realized the life of a lord was not for him. Months later, he abdicated to his brother, Steffon, and was never seen or heard from again. If he is still alive, Alyn would currently be twenty six years old. Appearance Like most Baratheons, Alyn is a tall man, standing in at nearly six and a half feet tall, though still slightly shorter than his younger brother Steffon. Where Steffon go the muscular frame, Alyn was more slender, though not weak. He has jet black hair like all others of his line, and keeps it short and neat, accompanying it with a very slight beard. His face is said to be dark, not in color but in expression. He is a tricky man, more want to grin sheepishly than to outright smile. Timeline 344 AC: Alyn Baratheon is born 368 AC: Lord Lyonel Baratheon passes after fighting his illness, Alyn takes over as Lord Paramount. 368 AC: Lord Alyn Baratheon abdicates in a letter before leaving Storms End in the dead of night, passing the title onto his younger brother Steffon Baratheon. 369 AC: Alyn Baratheon arrives in Volantis, spending his first week in a few different brothels. A few weeks later, heads to Lys. After spending a few moons whoring around and burglarizing households until he got caught, sending him to a Lysene prison for a month. After getting out, Alyn heads to Myr. 370 AC: Alyn arrives in Myr, again burglarizing households and pickpocketing merchants. After robbing the wrong man, he ends up in a Myrish prison with a broken nose and a slice across his upper chest. After getting out, Alyn made his way to Pentos. Not one week passed in Pentos before he found himself in prison for pickpocketing a Pentoshi merchant at the docks of the main city. History Alyn Baratheon was born to Lord Lyonel Baratheon and his wife, Lady Alyssa Dondarrion in the year 344 AC. Being the first born son, he was always raised to be the heir. From a young age, he was bored to sleep with the stories of his ancestors, the stories of the first Baratheon King, King Robert and his legacy. Not once was he interested in learning about being a Lord, nor a King. All Alyn wanted was to run around with his friends, play "Monsters and Maidens", and eat. Whenever he played "Come Into My Castle", he'd always play the man requesting entrance and once inside, make it his goal to steal the coffers of the keep; the beginning of his self-training to be as covert as possible. As he grew, his attitude did not. His younger brother, Steffon, came into the picture a few years after he was born. The boy showed great promise where Alyn did not; melee. Steffon was the warrior, Alyn was the thinker. When the two would spar, Steffon would be the heavy hitting warrior while Alyn was the quick, agile rogue. Alyn did not mind the fighting portion of learning to be a Lord. He'd always choose the smallest swords and get as close to his enemy as possible. Daggers would be his weapon of choice in his fights, and as he grew, he came to fancy different kinds of daggers and tried to purchase as many as he could. Using his agility and skills in the covert, Alyn would disguise himself as a servant often and roam the halls of Storm's End looking for things to take for himself. As the heir, he did not need to do that, as he could simply demand the item, but it gave him a rush. Histhieving only became better over the years after stealing from the servants and eventually even stealing from his brother, Steffon. When his father fell ill in 368 AC, the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. He did not want to be Lord, not one bit. He waited anxiously for weeks by his fathers side to see if he would recover, but in the end he did not. Alyn was made Lord Paramount of the Stormlands in 368 AC at four-and-twenty years of age. As he quickly found out, the life of Lordship was not for him. In the courts he'd throw jests as if they were candies, insulting Lords and Ladies alike. In the nights, he'd set up harmless traps that would annoy everyone, servants and knights alike. No one knew it was him, but everyone deep down had a feeling it was. In the late moons of 368 AC, Alyn knew he could not continue with his debauchery and foolishness. In the dark of night, late in 368 AC, Alyn drafted a letter, ceding the Lordship to his brother Steffon and whisking himself away to Essos. With that Alyn disappeared. In the nearly two years since his disappearance, Alyn has not been seen or heard from, a fact that has left his brother Steffon wounded deeply, seeing it as a betrayal. It is not known whether Alyn is alive or dead, but whether it be somewhere in Westeros, Essos or the Seven Hells below, it is certain he is finally living the life of debauchery that he always dreamed of. In the past two years, Alyn has traveled from Volantis all the way to Pentos. His life, one full of love and leisure, led him from brothel to brothel, prison to prison, all across the Free Cities. Under the guise of "Arryn Baratin", Alyn traversed Essos leaving a path of thievery and debauchery behind him wherever he went. Now we find him in Pentos, jailed for pickpocketing a merchant near the docks for a few coppers. Family * Renly Baratheon (277-3xx). * Margaery Tyrell (283-3xx). ** Robert II Baratheon (304-332). *** Beric Baratheon (318-361). **** Alesander Baratheon (340-370). **** Richard Baratheon (3xx-363). ***** Robert III Baratheon (b. 363). **** Edric Baratheon (b. 352). ** Loras Baratheon (307-342). *** Lyonel Baratheon (326-368). **** Alyn Baratheon (b. 344). **** Eleanor Baratheon (b. 347). **** Steffon Baratheon (b. 348). ***** Cedric Baratheon (b. 369). *** Lanna Baratheon (b. 327). **** Mertyns children. *** Gyles Baratheon (b. 329). **** Roland Baratheon (b. 350). **** Robert Baratheon (b. 353). **** Renly Baratheon (b. 356). *** Serra Redwyne (b. 333). **** Gregor Redwyne (b. 358). **** Margaery Redwyne (b. 360). **** Daena Redwyne (b. 362). ** Cortnay Baratheon (311-352). *** Cassana Baratheon (b. 331). **** Rhaenyra Baratheon (b. 351). **** Gowen Baratheon (b. 352). **** Gawen Baratheon (b. 352). Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi